


Satisfaction Guaranteed

by cordeliadelayne



Category: Primeval
Genre: Blow Jobs, Established Relationship, M/M, Mud, Office Sex, Sex in the Mud, Snark
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-04
Updated: 2016-08-04
Packaged: 2018-07-28 17:46:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,140
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7650523
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cordeliadelayne/pseuds/cordeliadelayne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Getting trapped in the past has its upsides.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Satisfaction Guaranteed

**Author's Note:**

  * For [fififolle](https://archiveofourown.org/users/fififolle/gifts).



> Written for fififolle who wanted something “hot and messy”.
> 
> Originally posted to Livejournal in 2011.

Lester looked down at his mud splattered trousers and shoes. Then he looked up at Captain Ryan and raised one eyebrow. Ryan, not a man generally known for his cowardice, took a step back.

“I ought to fire you,” Lester said. Ryan shrugged. “The very least you can do is get these dry cleaned.”

“Incinerated more like,” Ryan said with a small upturn of his lips.

“This is not funny,” Lester said.

“No, sir. Absolutely not.”

A snigger behind them indicated that the other soldiers were of the belief that it was very funny. Very funny indeed. Ryan turned to them, partly to hide his own smile, and partly to warn them to go find the anomaly.

Lester practically growled at them as they left.

“How exactly did ,”no, don't go through no matter what happens,” end up with _me_ on the wrong side of an anomaly, trapped in a muddy bog?”

“If I hadn't pushed you through, you were going to get squashed,” Ryan said. “Though I'm sure I can find you another dinosaur to get trampled by if you'd like?”

“Sarcasm doesn't suit you, Captain,” Lester said.

“Well,” Ryan said, keeping a perfectly straight face, “they do say it's the lowest form of wit.”

Lester pursed his lips, but refused to rise to the bait. Instead he attempted to move his legs. It was a slow process, and he needed to stick his arms out in order to maintain his balance, but he thought he was managing perfectly well. Until Captain Ryan moved forward to help him.

The mud pit that Lester had fallen into sank some more at Ryan's weight. Lester glared at him. And Ryan slowly backed off, only holding out his hand. After a moment's consideration, Lester took the proffered hand and allowed Ryan to help him.

“This doesn't mean that I've forgiven you,” Lester said. He slowly removed his hand from Ryan's and started to move away towards the shade; the sun was beating down on them and all Lester wanted was to get home and have a very long, very cool shower.

But Ryan had other ideas. He suddenly crowded into Lester's personal space and forced him back up against the nearest tree. Before Lester could form any sort of objection, Ryan was kissing him.

Lester paused a moment, before returning the kiss, grabbing at the back of Ryan's head to keep him in place, although he showed no inclination to move away. Lester moved his legs to brace himself better against the tree and sighed against Ryan's lips as he started to sink slightly further into the mud again; his shoes would never be the same.

“You're thinking about your shoes, aren't you?” Ryan asked, pulling back with a glint in his eyes.

“These are very expensive shoes,” Lester said.

“I'll buy you some new ones.”

Lester scoffed. “On a soldier's salary? I think not. I've seen you in civvies remember?”

Ryan laughed and started to undo Lester's belt, much to Lester's surprise.

“Not only will I buy you some new shoes, I'll buy you a new suit.”

Then Ryan sank to his knees, splattering Lester's bare legs with mud as he pulled down Lester's trousers and covering himself quite thoroughly in mud too. Lester spared a glance around to see if anyone was witness to this, before shivering in anticipation as Ryan pulled down his underwear.

“You already owe me a suit,” Lester said, maintaining remarkable composure, considering. “After the incident in my office.”

Ryan grinned and then licked a path along Lester's hardening erection. “I thought the orgasm cancelled that out?”

“I don't – I ah, don't remember – saying eh, any such, thing...” Lester panted, as Ryan's breath ghosted against his skin. “And you think – that something similar, that I won't remember about this - “

But with a smirk Ryan swallowed, licked and sucked Lester's thoughts right out of him. He _did_ remember that Ryan had used exactly the same distraction technique on him last week, when Ryan had come in to requisition a tank (a tank!) but that was about all. As Ryan's hands securely held Lester against the tree, and Ryan's mouth sent delicious heat through him, Lester's only thoughts centred on making sure he enjoyed every last second of his orgasm as he came with a barely controlled groan into Ryan's mouth.

* * * * *

“Lester, are you all right?” Cutter asked. He hurried over to the gaggle of soldiers and Lester who were all looking the worse for wear.

“You look like you had a fight with the swamp monster,” Connor said.

Lester looked down at his bedraggled, mud covered self and then over at Ryan, who was looking much the same. “You could say that,” Lester replied, before sludging over to Claudia, who was holding out a towel and had a fresh pair of clothes for him to change into.

Nobody understood why Ryan started laughing but they decided to put it down to the heat and having to deal with a grumpy Lester for several hours.

* * * * *

Two days later, when Lester had been stuck in meetings with his superiors and hadn't had a chance to speak to any of the Anomaly Team, never mind even share a glance with Captain Ryan, he dodged the Home Secretary by darting into his office, and very firmly closing the door behind him. He closed his eyes and leaned against the door, enjoying the absolute silence this haven provided him. He knew it wouldn't last long – there were very serious questions being asked about the Anomaly Project, and Lester couldn't obfuscate forever, but for now he could pretend that he lived a normal life, where the rules of time were playing fair.

“Are you done yet?”

Lester almost jumped out of his skin. “What -?”

His eyes opened wide. So intent on his own thoughts he hadn't noticed Captain Ryan sitting in his chair. As Ryan swung round to fully face him he saw that Ryan was wearing a suit and tie. Lester's eyes raked over him hungrily.

“I thought you were supposed to be buying _me_ a suit?” Lester asked. He was very grateful that he had a door behind him to keep him upright.

“I decided to buy myself one instead. What do you think?”

“I think it's a shame that you won't be wearing it very long.”

“Oh, won't I?” Ryan smirked and opened his legs wide.

“No, you won't,” Lester replied. And then he pounced.

* * * * *

When Lester got home that evening, sore but satisfied, he found a beautiful suit laid out on his bed. He ran his fingers over it, admiring the cut and the workmanship that had gone into it. Lester knew that just as soon as he put it on, it would end up destroyed.

Somehow though, he couldn't find it in him to care all that much.


End file.
